You're My Star
by Chopiteuya Lee
Summary: <html><head></head>"Kau.. Adalah bintang yang sangat bersinar. Bintang yang mampu memberiku cahaya. Yang mampu menerangi diriku." / Kyuhyun akan terus menyinari Sungmin, dan tidak akan membuat sosok itu meredup. / KyuMin oneshot / shounen-ai / Joyers kemari!</html>


**You're My Star**

By Chopiteuya Lee

~O~

"Kau.. Adalah bintang yang sangat bersinar. Bintang yang mampu memberiku cahaya. Yang mampu menerangi diriku."

Kyuhyun akan terus menyinari Sungmin, dan tidak akan membuat sosok itu meredup.

~O~

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal melihat kekasihnya yang hanya diam sedari tadi, bahkan menegurnya pun tidak.

"Sungmin, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Dia menatap Sungmin, pria yang sangat ia cintai itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Matanya terus menatap hamparan langit di atas.

Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya itu. Menatap langit malam yang cerah. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada sang kekasih.

Sungmin tidak menjawab sama sekali. Namun jemari rampingnya menunjuk satu bintang yang bersinar terang di langit. "Aku melihat dirimu," gumam Sungmin sembari tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah yang Sungmin tunjuk. Bibirnya melengkung lebar menyadari apa yang Sungmin maksud. Diangkatnya pula tangannya dan segera menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang sangat pas di genggamannya.

"Apa aku adalah bintangmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Matanya terus menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Tak sedikitpun tatapan itu memudar. Tatapan itu semakin lama semakin dalam, membuat sosok yang ditatap tersipu dengan pipi yang memerah. Sangat manis.

"Kau.. Adalah bintang yang sangat bersinar. Bintang yang mampu memberiku cahaya. Yang mampu menerangi diriku," gumam Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan yang tidak dimengerti. Lengannya terangkat menyentuh kepala Sungmin dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Ada apa denganmu, hm? Tumben sekali kau mengatakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari terkekeh kecil.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang menanggapi ucapannya dengan candaan. "Aku serius tau!" seru Sungmin sembari mencubit pelan pinggang kekasihnya itu membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh pelan.

"Ya, Minnie, kau kasar sekali dengan kekasihmu," ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelus bagian yang dicubit.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali menatap langit memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus memandang bintang yang ia tunjuk sebagai Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun yang mengerti kekasihnya sedang tidak bercanda, mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin.

"Kau tidak akan bersinar jika tanpaku. Kau akan redup jika aku pergi. Benar?" tanya Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap lekat kekasihnya. Sungmin yang di tatap hanya menunduk dalam. Ia tampak tidak berani menatap sang kekasih. Kyuhyun mulai menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit curiga. "Ada yang kau sembunnyikan?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit curiga.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia megangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu seberapa besar aku tergantung denganmu. Dan sekarang kau tahu aku sangat bergantung padamu," gumam Sungmin.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya. Sejurus kemudian lengannya melingkar di bahu Sungmin dan menarik pria manis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu," bisik Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu itu. Aku juga sangat bergantung padamu, Min-ah."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Lengannya terangkat memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, membalas pelukan sang kekasih. 'Aku mencintaimu," tanpa sadar tetes demi tetes air mata mengaliri pipi Sungmin. Tanpa di ketahui oleh kekasihnya, Sungmin menghapus jejak air matanya.

"_Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah."_

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Sungmin baru saja menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati ayahnya sedang menatapnya dengan marah. Sungmin hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia tahu ayahnya pasti sudah tahu kemana ia pergi.

"Kau pergi dengan pria itu lagi?" tanya sang ayah sekali lagi. Matanya tak berhenti menatap Sungmin berang.

"Kalau iya.. Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin memberanikan diri menjawab. Kepalanya terangkat,membalas tatapan sang melawannya.

"Beraninya kau.." desis ayahnya menahan amarah. "Aku sudah melarangmu berhubungan dengan lelaki itu. Anakku tidak gay."

Hati Sungmin kembali tertusuk. Dia sangat tidak kuat jika sudah dikatai seorang gay, apalagi dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku.. Mencintainya," gumam Sungmin. Matanya berair menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah.

"Aku muak mendengarnya. Berhenti katakan itu," ayah Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun ia berhenti sejenak dan mengatakan; "Aku sudah mengatur kepindahan kita ke Jepang. Dan aku sudah mengatur seorang wanita untukmu."

_Tes._

_ss_

_Tes._

_Tes._

Air mata itu terjatuh begitu saja. Hancur sudah hati Sungmin. Ayahnya benar-benar merencanakan kepindahan mereka ke Jepang, dan tentu saja wanita untuknya.

Dengan lunglai Sungmin beerjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, ia merosot jatuh dan menangis. Sungmin tidak peduli lagi jika ia dikatai cengeng atau sebagainya. Sungmin benar-benar sakit hati sekarang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pergi dari bintangnya yang paling bersinar.

Air mata itu kembali jatuh membasahi pipi Sungmin. Isakan demi isakan tidak berhenti keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Bibir itu yang selalu menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun di setiap tidurnya, yang selalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun disaat pertemuan mereka, kini bibir itu bergetar mengucapkan sebuah nama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Mengucapkan kata cinta dan maaf berulang kali.

"Maafkan aku, maaf aku tidak bisa lagi menerima cahaya darimu. Kyuhyun-ah, aku benar-benar akan redup. Aku mencintaimu,"

Hingga ia tertidur pulas. Sebelum tertidur, Sungmin sempat berdoa agar ia bermimpi bersama dengan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya, dan ia tidak ingin terbangun jika mimpi itu benar-benar datang.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan tapak demi tapak, matanya memandang awan yang menutupi matahari. Matanya menyipit merespon cahaya yang datang, tidak begitu menyilaukan, namun mampu menutupi cahaya matahari tersebut.

"Awan mendung itu menutupi matahari," gumam Kyuhyun, "Apa akan ada yang menutupi sinarku nanti? Apa aku tidak bisa menyinari Sungmin lagi nanti?"

Kaki Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah Sungmin. Ia begitu rindu pada Sungmin-nya. Padahal baru saja mereka bertemu semalam.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa membuatku berhenti bersnar, dan tidak akan ada yang mampu membuatku berhenti menyinari Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum yang jika siapapun melihatnya akan terpesona.

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang begitu sepi, rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap rumah itu, bingung dengan rumah yang tampak sepi.

"Apa tidak ada ayah Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayah Sungmin karena pria paruh baya itu selalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan rendah, seakan tidak menyetujuinya dengan Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menekan bel rumah. Sekali ia menekan bel, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Hingga Ia bosan menekan bel dan segera berbalik, merasa tidak ada orang dirumah itu. Namun terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Kyuhyun kembali berbalik dan mendapati wanita paruh baya yang ia ketahui adalah pembantu Sungmin sedang mendekatinya.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu, yang Kyuhyun ketahui sering dipanggil dengan bibi Park.

"Ah, apa ada Sungmin di dalam?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu masuk berharap Sungmin keluar.

Bibi Park terdiam. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasihan. "Apa.. Apa kau kekasih Sungmin? Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. "Ya, itu aku. Sungmin dimana?"

Bibi Park tampak mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna pink dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Dari Sungmin. Dia menyuruh saya menyerahkan ini kepada anda. Soal Sungmin.. Anda bisa langsung membaca dari surat itu. Saya pergi dulu." Dengan cepat bibi Park masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Hey! Hey bibi Park!" panggil Kyuhyun. Merasa bibi Park tidak juga kembali. Kyuhyun segera membuka lipatan kertas yang di berikan bibi Park tadi. Dengan cepat ia membaca isi surat itu.

.

_Hey Matahariku,_

_Apa hari ini kau datang ke rumahku? Aku menulis surat ini sambil berharap kau membacanya sekarang._

_Aku akan pergi mengajakku pergi.. Ke Jepang. Jepang adalah negara favoritku, kau tahu aku sangat ingin kesana. Jadi.. Ini saatnya aku pergi kesana. Percayalah, aku tidak benar-benar pergi. Aku akan tetap disini, mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Maafkan aku._

_Aku benar-bensr minta maaf, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu._

_Ku mohon jangan berhenti bersinar. Agar aku tetap bisa bersinar melalui cahayamu._

_Tunggu aku hingga aku kembali._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Lee Sungmin_

_._

Tes.

Setetes air jatuh terkena membasahi kertas yang sedang di pegang Kyuhyun. Tangan pria itu bergetar. Matanya panas.

Tes.

Kali ini bukan hanya dari matanya, langitpun seolah menangis membaca surat itu.

Tetesan air dari langit semakin deras turun. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat berteduh. Ia terus memandangi surat itu yang kini sudah basah kuyup.

"Sungmin-ah, kau pasti bercanda. Benar?" gumam Kyuhyun. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Ia tidak bisa menerima ini semua.

"Ini semua pasti hanya candaan. Ini semua pasti hanya candaan!" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi, air matanya jatuh semakin deras menyatu dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai menjauhi rumah Sungmin. Isakan-isakan terus keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar redup sekarang.

Matahari pun tak menampakan dirinya sedikitpun. Yang ada hanyalah awan mendung yang terus menurunkan air-air hujan.

Kyuhyun seorang diri berdiri di tengah hujan lebat ini. Tidak berniat sedikitpun beranjak untuk berteduh. Ia terus berjalan.

Sebuah taxi melintas dan berhenti tepat di samping Kyuhyun setelah ia memberhentikannya. Kyuhyun berannjak masuk dan segera mengatakan tempat tujuannya.

Tidak ada yang bertanya mengapa ia basah kuyup. Hanya ia seorang, hanya tinggal ia sendirian disini. Tanpa Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyadari ia sangat bergantung pada Sungmin, pria yang sangat ia cintai.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Anda sudah sampai di bandara, tuan," ujar supir taxi.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan uang dan segera membayarnya. Ia segera keluar dari taxi dan berjalan memasuki bandara. Matanya menyusuri seluruh bandara mencari sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

"Sungmin-ah, dimana kau?"

.

.

"Penerbangan di tunda."

Sungmin diam tidak menanggapi perkataan ayahnya. Dia sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Sungmin berbohong. Sejak kemarin, ia membenci Jepang. Ia tidak ingin kesana. Ia ingin tetap disini, bersama mataharinya. Bersama Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin menatap keluar. Hujan sedang turun dengan deras. "Apa matahariku sedang menangis?" gumam Sungmin. Matanya memanas. Air mata mulai tergenang di pelupuk mata Sungmin.

Tes.

Sungmin tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa di bendung. "Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin mendengar suara itu sekali lagi. Suara pria yang sangat ingin ia peluk sekarang.

"Sungmin.."

'Kenapa suara ini begitu nyata?' batin Sungmin. Ia mencoba membuka matanya. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sosok itu, "Kyuhyun-ah?" gumam Sungmin. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia segera menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan ayahnya yang sedari tadi memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

Kyuhyun segera membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat. Berkali-kali dikecupnya kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Kyuhyun, "kumohon."

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan. Wajahnya terangkat menatap Kyuhyun. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan pergi.."

"Aku tahu kau hanya berbohong. Kau tidak akan bahagia di Jepang jika tanpaku," ujar Kyuhyun. Diusapnya pipi kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Aku.. Serius akan ke Jepang," gumam Sungmin. Dengan segera ia menoleh kepada ayahnya yang kini berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Appa.." gumam Sungmin. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau tunggu disini." Sungmin segera berlari mendekati ayahnya dan menunduk takut.

"Appa, maafkan aku,," cicit Sungmin.

Tuan Lee hanya diam tak berkutik. Sejurus kemudian ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

'Pergilah," ujar Tuan Lee singkat. Matanya menatap mata sang anak dengan tatapan tegas dan berwibawa. "Pergilah bersama Kyuhyun. Biar appa ke Jepang sendirian."

Mata Sungmin membulat bingung, "apa maksud appa?" tanya Sungmin dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi memperingatimu. Pergilah bersama Kyuhyun."

"Apa.. Apa ini maksudnya appa mengizinkan aku berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

Tuan Lee mengangguk dan menatap anaknya dengan lembut, "aku tidak menginginkan kau seperti ini. Tapi.. Aku lihat kau tampak bahagia dengan tidak bisa melaran kebahagiaanmu. Panggil Kyuhyun kehadapanku."

Sungmin hampir menangis mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Dengan cepat ia memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menghadap ayahnya.

"Ada apa, ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang. Ia harus berani pada ayah Sungmin, meskipun nanti ia akan dipisahkan dari Sungmin, ia akan mempertahankan pria itu disisinya.

"Jaga Sungmin," tutur Tuan Lee singkat. "Sungmin, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu lagi. Aku memberikanmu pada Kyuhyun. Kuharap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan semua ini."

"Aku mengerti, ahjussi. Aku akan menjaga Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Appa, kau akan kemana?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Aku tidak ingin jika anakku kau sakiti. Sungmin-ah, jaga dirimu. Appa akan tetap pergi ke Jepang," ujar Tuan Lee. Ia menepuk bahu Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Kau putraku yang paling tampan dan gagah. Aku tahu kau bisa hidup sendiri tanpaku," tutur Tuan Lee dengan perasaan bangga yang besar. "Appa akan ada di Jepang dalam waktu yang lama. Pastikan kau bahagia bersama Kyuhyun."

"Aku mengerti appa. Terima kasih," Sungmin segera memeluk ayahnya, "jaga dirimu,' gumam Sungmin.

Tuan Lee melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menghadap pada Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya memberimu satu kesempatan ini saja. Jaga anakku."

Tepukan di bahu Kyuhyun sudah membuat pria tampan itu yakin bahwa ayah Sungmin telah merestui hubungan mereka.

"Aku pergi," Tuan Lee membalikan diri dan segera berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Appa, aku mencintaimu," gumam Sungmin. "Terimakasih."

"Ayo," lengan Kyuhyun segera memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan mesra. "Mulai hari ini kau tinggal bersamaku."

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau!"

"Harus mau! Kau harus selalu ada dibawah pengawasanku," seru Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai. Dengan segera ia membawa tubuh Sungmin kegendongannya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Turunkan aku! Hey! Orang-orang melihat kita!" rengek Sungmin.

"Diamlah jika tidak ingin mejadi perhatian orang-orang."

"Cho Kyuhyun kubunuh kau!"

"Bunuh saja jika kau bisa hahahaha."

"Cho Kyuhyuuunnn!"

Suara mereka semakin menjauh terbawa angin.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.. Cinta mereka begitu dalam, begitu susah unntuk terpisahkan.

Kyuhyun akan terus menyinari Sungmin, dan tidak akan membuat sosok itu meredup.

.

.

~O~ The End ~O~

.

.

Apa ini?! *nunjuk atas*

Saya iseng bikin FF ini. Entah kenapa saya lagi demen bikin FF yang mellow. saya gatau ini oneshot atau drabble/? Kalo drabble kepanjangan, oneshot kependekan-.-

Ah tapi persetan dengan itu semua. Gimana FF ini? Apa jelek? Saya minta review kalian tentang FF ini dong:'3

Review yaa :*


End file.
